The present invention relates to a method of producing profiled reed blades for reeds from a strip having a thickness of material corresponding to the thickness of the blade, in which the reed blades are stamped longitudinally parallel and spaced from each other, from the strip.
Profiled reed blades have heretofore been produced by stamping from the strip, followed by the further working of the stamped reed blades. This means that in the course of the manufacturing process, the individual reed blades must be handled several times by the operator, fed to a processing machine or device, collected, and sorted. Aside from the fact that this means a large amount of time and labor, this method of manufacture has constantly led to damage to the surface of the reed blades and/or to the bending thereof.